Multimedia capturing capabilities have become common features in portable devices. Thus, many people tend to record or capture an event, such as a music concert or a sport event, they are attending. During many occasions, there are multiple attendants capturing content from an event, whereby variations in capturing location, view, equipment, etc. result in a plurality of captured versions of the event with a high amount of variety in both the quality and the content of the captured media.
A livelier recording from the event could be obtained, if a video remix were created that contains some segments selected from the plurality of video recordings. Video remixing, as such, is one of the basic manual video editing applications, for which various software products and services are already available. However, even if there were multiple users covering the same event individually, an individual user do not typically have access to the other captured version of the event from other users. Even if such content were available, for example via a social media portal, uploading large video recordings from a portable device to a service capable of creating a video remix is needed. Thus, users may therefore become interested in an option of leveraging the other version which might have something of particular interest that was not available in his/her version. Also in case of social media that is not from the same event, users may be interested in generating a collection that combines content from multiple events to generate a story that is of their interest.